


Unstoppable

by AlixJay



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixJay/pseuds/AlixJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The detectives of the SVU have been busy at the precinct with paperwork. However, they are about to encounter a series of rapes throughout the city. Olivia is certain it's a serial rapist, but her new partner isn't so sure. The attacks are about to effect one of their own, and Olivia is the only person who can stop it. Starting at a one shot, developed if well received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/gifts).



x  


This particular night was cold; fresh rain laid on the ground outside. The storm wasn't bad, but it was enough to make the woman take shelter in a nearby bar. Walking in slowly and shaking any drops off of her jacket, she looked around at the crowded establishment. There were a few seats sporadically available at the front bar, so she picked one and sat down.

When the bartender strolled over and nodded his head before asking her order, the woman responded in her low, husky voice. "Whiskey."

Grabbing her drink a few moments later, she leaned one arm on the countertop and took a generous sip as she eyed the crowd again. She had been here twice before; both times being successful in finding company for the night. Tonight, however, she needed something different. The woman needed to fulfill her desire for more than a casual pickup.

A brunette came into the sights of the woman as she was walking past her to the bar. An older man took notice to the brunette, flashed his smile and began to talk. He was obviously attempting to flirt, even though the girl didn't seem interested at all. Finishing the rest of her drink, the woman slid off of her chair and approached the girl. She wasn't what the woman usually went for, but tonight, the perky brunette had to do.

"Hey!" the woman smiled as if she knew the brunette. "Sorry I took so long… Line in the ladies room." she laughed, glancing from the shorter girl to the man and placing her arm around the brunettes waist. The older man cleared his throat when he took notice of the gesture and raised his glass to his lips as he walked away.

When he was out of view, the shorter girl turned to the woman. "Thank you for that…" she sighed. "It's like I can't go five steps without some pervert trying to get in my pants."

"You don't have to tell me." the woman joked. The brunette smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Oddly, the girl hadn't moved the woman's hand away from her midsection, and she took notice. "Do you… Want me to walk you home?"

Looking up and locking eyes with the woman, the brunette paused for a moment before smiling again and nodding. Keeping her arm in place, the woman led the girl out of the bar and in the direction of the brunettes apartment.

x

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Amanda Rollins stepped out and headed for her desk. She could tell her day off was slow for the other detectives because they were all sitting with their faces in busy work.

"Hey Liv." the blonde said as she approached the senior detective. "What you got there?"

"It's a, uh…" Benson said, pinching her brow as she flipped over the papers. "Child endangerment case."

"Need my help on something?" Amanda offered, leaning slightly on Olivia's desk. The older woman looked up and forced a smile.

"Thanks, but this ones pretty cut and dry." she said, bringing her eyes back to the paperwork. "Father beat the kid, mother and little boy are able to testify if it goes to court… Which I doubt it will. Alex is talking to the fathers lawyer now about a deal."

Detective Rollins nodded her head and lingered for a few moments. Olivia glanced up at the other woman and arched her eyebrow. "I'll just assume you haven't gotten a chance to notice the stack of folders on your desk yet…"

"Huh?" Amanda said, snapping back to reality.

"Your desk." the brunette gestured.

"Oh, right…" Rollins pushed off and walked toward her stack of paperwork.  _Looks like it's busy work for all of us._  She thought to herself as she sat down and got started.

Six grueling hours later, Amanda slapped her last folder closed and let out a loud sigh as she looked around at the other detectives.

"You done, too?" Fin asked, now standing over the blondes shoulder.

"Yeah…" Amanda laughed softly, massaging her writing hand. "You guys don't have many days like this, do you?"

"You'll realize that it's slow days like this we look forward to." he said solemnly. Rollins remembered that paperwork days for the Special Victims Unit meant there were no one who needed saving or no one needing justice for those who could not be saved anymore.

"Well, I could use a drink." she muttered.

"Make that a double." Fin said. "What about you guys?"

"Sometimes I think you forget I'm an old man…" Munch laughed. "I'm out."

Fin and Amanda turned to Olivia, who was now reclining in her chair, pursing her lips. "Yeah." she finally said. "I'm in."

x

Putting down his drink, Fin checks his watch. "It's getting late. Better hit the hay."

"I'm gonna stay a bit longer." Rollins sighed, swirling what was left of the JD in her glass.

"What about you, Liv? Walk you home?"

"I'm good, thanks." the Senior detective responded, taking a sip from her beer again. Fin nodded his head as he stood up, put his jacket on and headed for the exit.

Amanda traced the rim of her glass gently, peering over to Olivia. The pair haven't been alone since she started working for the Special Victims Unit three weeks prior, especially since they haven't had very many cases to work outside of the office. Rollins thought quickly of something to say, of anything to say really, but nothing came to mind.

The sound of Olivia's empty bottle hitting the table jolted the blonde. "You know, I think I'm going to catch up with Fin after all."

"Oh." Amanda raised her eyebrows and sat up in her chair. "You don't have to…"

"It's been a long day." the brunette resorted to a generic excuse and without another glance toward Rollins, Benson was out the door.

" _Great._ " Amanda muttered to herself. She didn't want to seem too desperate to make friends at work, but there was no doubt that the blonde needed someone in the city to talk to. Back in Georgia, she had no problem talking to her co-workers and forming relationships with them. New York City was a different story, though, and there were few things that Rollins desired more than companionship.

Suddenly, a shapely figure came into the blondes view. The woman stood still next to one of the empty chairs at the table for a moment before speaking in a low voice.

"Is this seat taken?"

Amanda's eyebrow arched and the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk as she shook her head no.

Before pulling on the chair and sitting down, the woman flirtatiously commented. "I wasn't sure if your girlfriend was coming back."

"I-I" Rollins began, turning her head nervously toward the door. "She… She wasn't my girlfriend." Amanda's laugh soon faded as the words she just spoke flooded her ears.

Her attention was quickly redirected when she heard the woman speak again. "Lucky me."

x

The woman fiddled with her keys as she began unlocking the dead bolt. Rollins stood patiently, but nervously, behind the other blonde with her hands shoved in her pockets. When the woman finally turned the knob and lead Amanda inside, the detective looked around the cozy apartment.

"Nice digs." rolled off her tongue.  _Nice digs?_  the blonde thought to herself. It was no wonder she and Benson weren't going smoothly.

The woman laughed and made an equally dated comment. "Oh, this old thing?" as she winked at the blonde. Amanda's heart began to race; her body knowing that it was going to get the desire she's been craving since moving to New York. The detective eyed the woman as she walked into the kitchen and stood beside the refrigerator.

"Would you like something to drink?" the woman asked.

Rollins smirked as she leaned on the breakfast nook, just more than a foot away from the other woman. "If I was still thirsty, I would have stayed at the bar."

Turning her head toward the blonde, the woman's look of shock turned to an impressed expression. She was clearly pleased that Amanda had the same intentions, or  _close to_ , as she did.

The woman took Amanda's hand, led her down the hallway to the master bedroom, and pushed the blonde onto the bed playfully. Turning to one of her dresser drawers, the woman pulled out something that made Rollins briefly blush.

"Ever used one of these?" the woman asked seductively.

Amanda scooted to the edge of the bed, stood up to within inches of the other woman and whispered. "Why don't I let you find out?"

The woman licked her lips as she handed the harness to the detective and hopped on the bed. It didn't take long for Rollins to put the straps around her body and position her new extension properly. Grinning, the other blonde began to take her clothes off until she was fully naked. Amanda walked over to her pile of clothes and took her handcuffs out of her jacket, then returned to the bed where the woman was patiently waiting.

Once she saw the shiny metal bracelets, her eyes grew wide with excitement. "You came prepared, huh?"

"I always have these on me." Amanda replied, clicking one on the woman's left wrist. "I'm a detective."

"Role play?"

"No." Rollins smiled as she took the cuffs around one of the metal poles on the bed frame and clicked the other bracelet on the woman's right wrist. "I'm the real deal."

Looking down between the detectives legs, the woman chuckled. "Yes… Yes you are."

Amanda crawled onto the bed and slid in between the woman's legs, kneeling over her. The other blonde squirmed beneath her and pleaded for her to begin, but was quickly silenced when she felt a burning sensation on her face.

Turning to look back at the detective through her ruffled hair, her eyes grew wide with terror and her body froze.

Staring back at her, Amanda's face grew dark and her gentle smile faded into a sinister smirk, now reflecting what the detectives true intentions were.

x


	2. Chapter 2

Walking slowly into work, Amanda rubbed her temple at the light of the squad room.

"You okay?" Fin asked, approaching the detective.

Rollins smiled slightly at the man and nodded. "Yeah, just had a little too much last night."

"We got something." Olivia said, joining the detectives conversation. "Female, late twenties." she continued, handing a polaroid to Fin.

"What happened?" he asked, wincing at the photograph before passing it to Amanda.

Olivia cleared her throat quietly. "She was beaten and raped." 

Rollins looked closely at the picture. She recognized the mangled face and she got a sinking feeling in her chest. However, she didn't let it show on the outside.

"She talking?" the blonde asked.

"Not yet." Detective Benson walked over to her desk and grabbed a set of keys. "I'm going to check out the crime scene."

"I'll go with you." Fin said, following Olivia.

Rollins worried her lip as she looked down at the photo again. Tapping it against her other hand, she waited a moment before putting it on the desk and walking toward the exit.

x

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Rollins from Special Victims." Amanda said as she flashed her badge. "You have a woman here that was-"

"Ah, yes." the doctor said softly. "She's awake, but she can't talk."

"That's alright, I'd still like to see her."

"This way." the doctor said, leading Amanda to the room holding the bruised woman. Shutting the door behind her and closing the blinds, Rollins approached the bed.

The woman slowly opened her eyes, but when she saw who was standing before her, the heart monitor started beeping at a faster pace. She tried to scream, but her jaw had so much damage that it was temporarily wired shut. Amanda leaned down over the girl, looking directly in her eyes.

"I think it's best you calm down." she whispered through her teeth, her southern accent thickened. Noticing that the woman was reaching for the nurses button, Amanda swatted it away. "And don't you think of trying anything."

Shaking, the woman tried to steady her breathing, but her eyes remained wide. The beeping began to slow down. Running her hand gently down the woman's cheek, Amanda smiled. "See? You're okay..."

Rollins stood straight again, putting her hand on her hip and moving her jacket to the side, revealing her badge. "You can trust me, I'm a detective." A lone tear rolled down the other woman's cheek. 

"Look, all you have to do is play dumb." Amanda began coaching. "Say you think it was an ex boyfriend or a stranger on the street. You know, wrong time, wrong place sort of thing."

Amanda began walking toward the door. Looking over her shoulder, she warned. "However, if you decide to tell anyone about the bar, or me, I will kill you."

Seeing the deep seeded fear she put into the other woman's eyes, Rollins was satisfied. "Have a good day, now."

x

Lifting the police tape over their heads, Fin and Olivia walked into the victim's apartment. Looking around, they noticed that the living room and kitchen areas were untouched.

"Through there." One of the officers pointed toward the hallway.

Olivia began walking toward the bedroom while Fin stayed back to talk to the officer. She carefully stepped around the scattered articles of clothing and bed dressing. The only thing left on the bed itself was the fitted sheet.

"You should see this."

Benson walked over to Melinda, who was standing beside a dresser. One of the drawers were open, and the detective looked inside. She quickly cleared her throat. Melinda smirked at Olivia's response. "Turns out, our victim was into-"

"Some pretty kinky shit." Fin chimed in, peering over the medical examiners shoulder. "I don't even know what half of that is."

Squinting, Olivia walked to the bed and inspected the frame. "See if there are any cuffs or hard restraints that would match this." She said, gesturing to the scratches in one of the metal posts. Melinda called over one of the other workers to take pictures.

"The officers said that the main rooms were hardly touched." Fin stated.

"No forced entry, so it could have been someone she knew." Olivia pondered aloud. "But the lack of dishes in the sink suggests she didn't have company…"

"You think they met somewhere and she brought him back here for the night, but things got out of control?" Fin suggested.

Benson frowned. "Or he had every intention of raping her, and she was just looking for some fun."

"I wouldn't be so quick to say it was a 'he'" Melinda joined the pair of detectives in the hall, holding an evidence bag. "This was found as one of the possible objects used for penetration."

"You saying our perp could be a woman?" Fin arched his brow. 

"We wont know more until we get DNA samples from the lab." Melinda explained. "But it's a very good possibility."

Olivia exhaled deeply as she glanced around the apartment. She had encountered female against female brutality, but nothing to this degree before.

x

Back at the squad room, Captain Cragen called the detectives into his office. "How are we on this case?" he asked once the door was closed.

"Various things found at the victims apartment were sent to the lab for tests." Fin offered.

"Hopefully this perp was sloppy." the Captain directed his next question to Rollins. "Did you get a statement?"

Olivia looked over to Amanda curiously. She wasn't aware the other detective was instructed to get a statement so soon.

Clearing her throat, Rollins responded casually. "She wasn't willing to give one."

"One of you stop by tomorrow." Cragen instructed. "Maybe she'll change her mind."

"I don't know, Captain." Amanda said doubtfully. "Are we even sure she wants to press charges?"

"How could she not?" Olivia furrowed her brow. "By the looks of her apartment, not to mention the damage done to her face and body, how could she want this monster to go free?"

"We can't make her press charges." the Captain frowned. "But we need to make sure she's in the right state of mind to make that kind of decision before we drop this case."

"I'll try again tomorrow, Cap." Amanda offered.

"It might be best if Liv gives it a go." Cragen corrected. "Maybe a different face will get her to change her mind."

Rollins shifted nervously against the wall. That was exactly what she was worried about. She considered going along with Olivia to the hospital, but if the woman saw her, she might give the truth away. Amanda had to have faith that the woman valued her life.

After the Captain dismissed the detectives for the night, Fin grabbed his coat and stopped at the exit. "Anyone up for a drink?"

"I'm gonna stick around here a little longer." Olivia sat down at her desk and opened one of the manilla folders.

"What about you?" he directed to Rollins.

"I got a date with the boys tonight." she joked, but quickly realized the other detectives didn't understand. "Ever hear of Ben and Jerry?"

"Right…" Fin nodded. "I guess I'll be on my own with Jack and Coke then." he chuckled as he left.

Rollins hovered by her desk for a few minutes, partially to make sure Fin was gone and partially to have a chance at some more alone time with Olivia. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Benson got up and headed for the Captains office with papers in hand. Letting out a sigh, Amanda threw on her jacket and walked to the elevators.

Once outside, the cool air blew against her skin, sending a shiver down her body. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in the feeling. Sensations like these made her feel at peace.

Opening her eyes again, she turned in the direction away from her apartment. She wasn't in the mood to feel at peace, she wanted to feel alive.

x


End file.
